Currently available technologies for identifying RNA promoters consist of individual research into viral genomic and subgenomic promoters with unknown promoters being identified by bioinformatics analysis of sequenced viral genomes to find similar regions. Generally, the sequence flanking the 5′end of an expressed subgenomic sequence is “identified” as the promoter. These methods do not yield the cloned promoter or allow promoter mutations to be evaluated.